


Toothless Sunday Mornings

by Jheiaa



Series: The Im Family [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, fool for his son jaebum, little ball of sunshine youngjae, mother hen jinyoung, parents jjproject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jheiaa/pseuds/Jheiaa
Summary: Youngjae has a little surprise for Jaebum and Jinyoung is just there to witness it.





	

It's a Sunday morning, so it's tranquil and silent, except for the clock hanging on the wall ticking away, soft sunlight slowly peeking through the curtains, and Jaebum wants to curl further into the sheets before he is suddenly awakened by a yell.

"Daddy!"

Jaebum feels the mattress dip down at his feet and the bed creaks in protest as a little creature is making their way towards the headboard, small fits of giggles filling the bedroom.

"Daddy, _look_!"

The voice is very close to Jaebum's head now and the male tries his hardest not to smile as he peeks his head above the covers and comes face to face with his son, Youngjae. The little guy is beaming a bright smile and shoves his little fist in front of Jaebum's face before he opens it to show his daddy exactly why he's so excited this morning. Jaebum tries to focus his gaze and when he does his eyes widen a bit and a grin overtakes his whole face.

"Congratulations, Jae!"

In Youngjae's small hand lies an even smaller white tooth. Now that Jaebum is more awake, he looks at his little ray of sunshine and sees a gap in Youngjae's lower center row of teeth and can't help but chuckle.

"When did this happen, hmm?" Jaebum questions as he sits up and ruffles Youngjae's hair.

The five-year-old giggles, still high on excitement, and presses his tongue against the small gap in his mouth.

"This morning! Papa was making pancakes when it happened!"

Youngjae wiggles his small body in happiness when he mentions the pancakes, and Jaebum shakes his head in amusement.

"Oh really? And what did papa say?"

Before Youngjae can answer, Jinyoung walks in the room, a proud look on his face.

"Papa told our little sunshine to show daddy what happened," Jinyoung says and his eyes crinkle at the sides as he smiles. _Cute_ , Jaebum thinks, and mentally chastises himself for being so sappy. But, _hey_ , who could blame him. It's times like these, when Jaebum truly feels happy. When Jinyoung's aura just emits _love_ and Youngjae is lighting up the whole room with his adorable smile. Jaebum takes this moment to thank whatever higher power there is for his little family.

Jaebum directs his gaze to his partner, "But, isn't he a bit early with losing teeth? I thought most kids lose them around six or seven years old?"

"Well, in a few months he'll be six, but I called the dentist just in case and he said there's nothing wrong. He's just a bit faster than others," Jinyoung replies. Jaebum hums in agreement and looks down at Youngjae again, who is inspecting his little tooth with great curiosity. Jinyoung sits down at the foot of their bed and leans forward to push some of Youngjae's fluffy brown locks behind his ear.

"Sunshine, how about after breakfast we'll go out to buy a nice little box for you to put your tooth in, so it'll be safe and you don't lose it?"

Youngjae's head snaps up and he shoots Jinyoung a wide grin.

"Can we? _Can we?_ "

Jinyoung laughs and pokes Youngjae's chubby cheek. "Of course we can, but first, daddy needs to get ready and sunshine also needs to take a shower and brush his teeth before we eat okay?"

"Can I get ready together with daddy?" Youngjae turns to look at Jaebum with big sparkly eyes and Jinyoung hides a laugh behind his hand when he sees Jaebum nod his head, his eyes practically in the shape of hearts.

"Yay!" Youngjae shouts, before he hands Jinyoung his tooth and runs to the bathroom. The door is open and from their place on the bed they can see Youngjae eagerly climbing on his kid stool to grab his toothbrush. Jinyoung glances at Jaebum and smiles.

"You've become weak," Jinyoung jokes. The days of stoic Jaebum have been long gone with their newest edition to the family and Jinyoung can feel his heart warm at how much his partner has been smiling the last few years. "I've heard of fools for their daughters, but in this case you're a fool for our son."

Jaebum huffs and grumbles, trying to look indifferent, but cracks a small smile. "For you and our son always," he says. Jinyoung softly punches his shoulder and laughs, mumbling _so cheesy_ and Jaebum rolls his eyes in reply. "Don't get used to it."

Their little moment is interrupted when Youngjae runs back in the room, toothbrush in one hand, and grabs Jaebum's hand from under the covers to tug him to the bathroom.

"Daddy let's brush together!"

Jaebum groans as he stands up and cracks a few bones. "Alright, alright, let's brush our teeth together so we can enjoy papa's pancakes even more."

Youngjae let's out an excited giggle and runs back to the bathroom, patiently waiting for his daddy to join him in their morning routine. Jinyoung stands up too and combs his hands through Jaebum's bed head, the hairs sticking up at all kinds of different angles. Jinyoung's mouth twitches at the corners and he tilts his head up to give Jaebum a soft morning kiss, nothing more than a gentle press against his partner's lips.

"Go get ready with sunshine, I'll be waiting with a stack of pancakes and tea."

"That sounds wonderful."

Jaebum smiles, pressing his lips against Jinyoung's for a second time, before he pulls back and makes his way to the bathroom where Youngjae is singing _three little bears_ in front of the mirror.

* * *

The next morning, Jaebum and Jinyoung are awoken by a loud scream followed with an excited, _"Daddy! Papa! The toothfairy visited me!"  
_

 


End file.
